


Cricket

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [51]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I like you," Zayn blurted.  Shit.  Now he was the one waiting for judgment.  Liam was silent for what felt like an eternity; Zayn could practically hear the crickets chirping.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cricket

**Author's Note:**

> Just your standard Ziam love confessions drabble...more fluffy Ziam adorableness! God, I hope you all aren't sick of it by now (cuz there's a WHOLE lot more coming) XD
> 
> Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I really want to know how many people like this series!

For as long as anyone could remember, it had always been Liam and Zayn. Rarely was one seen without the other; they were joined at the hip. Brothers, people would say, and they were, but to Zayn, sometimes it felt like more. It was only natural, he thought at first, they were so close, of course he loved Liam. He soon realized he loved Liam like _that_ and he really didn't know what to think.

They were eighteen, getting ready to head off to Uni together (always together) in the fall. They were spending every spare moment together, usually just relaxing–taking a needed break from the stress of Upper Sixth. Friday movie nights in Liam's room became tradition–alternating between Toy Story, Ironman, and The Dark Knight–with the two of them snuggled close in bed with the volume low (they both knew all the words by now). It was then that Liam brought up the subject Zayn had always hoped to avoid.

"How come you've never had a girlfriend?"

Zayn froze momentarily, before shrugging. What was he supposed to say? 'It's 'cause I like dick and have been in love with you since we were fourteen so I haven't exactly been interested in sleeping around thank you.' Yeah, it didn't sound too good in Zayn's head, either.

"Dunno. Don't want one, I guess," he mumbled.

"Boyfriend, then?" Liam suggested. "S'all alright if you do," he added quickly when Zayn blushed. The older boy shook his head.

"I guess no one's interested."

"That's not true!" Liam slapped his arm lightly, frowning. "Loads of people would be interested. You may get turned down a few times, but that's life, y'know? You'd be surprised, though. I never thought I'd be able to get a date but–"

"Maybe _I'm_ not interested," Zayn cut him off. "Honestly, Li, just leave it."

Both were quiet for a while, allowing Zayn to momentarily get lost in his thoughts–thoughts of _LiamLiamLiam_ –until he heard the object of his attention mumble, "think I might like dick." It was so quiet, Zayn doubted of he even heard it, but when he looked up at Liam, the boy was gazing seriously at Zayn, as if waiting to be judged. Zayn would never judge.

"I do too," was Zayn's answer, and Liam nodded.

"Good."

"I like you," Zayn blurted. Shit. Now he was the one waiting for judgment. Liam was silent for what felt like an eternity; Zayn could practically hear the crickets chirping.

"Good," Liam eventually responded. Zayn blinked a few times, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah?"

Yeah," Liam was practically beaming. "I like you, too."

Zayn gave a breathy laugh. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"How long?"

Zayn thought for a moment. "I don't know when exactly," he said honestly. "But I've known since we were fourteen."

"Four years?" Zayn nodded. "Jesus, Zayn, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to lose you!" Zayn defended himself. "I'd rather have you as just a friend than risk losing you completely. You mean too much to me."

"I suppose I'm not much better," Liam admitted, taking Zayn's hand in his. It was a usual gesture for them, but it felt like home for Zayn, like all he ever needed was Liam's hand in his. "When I kissed Danielle back in year ten, I wished it was you. I don't know why exactly, I was just kinda disappointed that you weren't the one kissing me."

"I can't believe it," Zayn said. "Is this even real?"

"Kiss me and find out," Liam teased. Zayn didn't wait for any further instruction and pressed his lips to the other boy's. Liam's lips were soft, surprisingly experienced at kissing but Zayn didn't feel inferior. Instead, he felt proud that Liam–who could probably have any girl or guy he wanted–wanted to be here kissing him.

It didn't last long, but it didn't really need to. When they pulled back, Zayn rested his cheek on Liam's chest and looked up at the bigger boy.

"Y'know that was my first kiss," he admitted. Liam looked shocked.

"Really?" Zany nodded. "Wow. That was...that was amazing, especially if it was just you're first and...god, I hope it was good?"

Zayn laughed quietly and kissed Liam's cheek this time. "It was perfect, everything I ever wanted. You're everything I ever wanted."

Liam blushed lightly at the affection. "Zayn?" He asked hesitantly. "I think...no, I know I love you."

Zayn's smile was so big it could have lit the entire city. Liam loved him. Liam Payne loved him. He hopes to god he wasn't dreaming. After grinning like an idiot for a minute, he finally regained the presence to respond, "I love you, too, Liam. Always have, always will."

"You know what comes next, right?" And Zayn knew exactly what came next. Knowing it, however, didn't make it any less the best thing to happen to Zayn in the eighteen years of his existence. "Zayn, will you be my boyfriend?"

Zayn had never agreed to anything more enthusiastically.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!


End file.
